Heating, ventilating, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems can be used to regulate the environment within an enclosed space. Typically, an air blower is used to pull air (i.e., return air) from the enclosed space into the HVAC system through ducts and push the air into the enclosed space through additional ducts after conditioning the air (e.g., heating, cooling, or dehumidifying the air).
The heating aspect of an HVAC system may utilize an electric furnace that includes heating elements. The electric furnace typically incorporates one or more relays to control a supply of electrical power to the heating elements.
The figures described above are only exemplary and their illustration is not intended to assert or imply any limitation with regard to the environment, architecture, design, configuration, method, or process in which different embodiments may be implemented.